Regarding a vehicle provided with a motor capable of outputting power to a drive shaft, a control method of a power output device as shown in the following is disclosed. In the control method, oil temperature Toil of lubrication cooling oil that lubricates and cools a transmission is detected by a temperature sensor mounted to an oil pan and oil temperature for execution Toil* is set. Then, based on the oil temperature for execution Toil* and coil temperature Tcoil2 of a motor, a load rate R2 of a motor MG2 is set. The load rate R2 is set so as to decrease greatly as the oil temperature for execution Toil* becomes higher when the coil temperature Tcoil2 exceeds a predetermined temperature. A motor torque command Tm2* is set using the load rate R2 set, and drive of the motor is controlled so that torque of the torque command Tm2* is output. In this way, as the oil temperature for execution Toil becomes higher, drive of the motor is greatly controlled (Patent Document 1).